1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bed, and more particularly to a bed having a massage device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical beds comprise one or more rollers engaged therein and driven by a motor in order to strike onto or to act on the user's body. However, the user's body may be hurt by the rollers sometimes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional massage devices for beds.